


Map Crunch

by Pantherlily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Map Crunch, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short one shot involving Sherlock, John and MapCrunch and what I think would happen if Sherlock used it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Map Crunch

"Jawn! I'm bored," Sherlock said, as he lay sulking on the couch.

John was on his laptop and without looking up from it said, "Go look for the airport."

"I already know where the airport is. Have you been hanging around Anderson lately?"

"What? No. It is a game on the Internet."

"What are you talking about? Are you sure Anderson isn't rubbing off on you?"

Exasperated, John finally looked up from the computer screen. "No! I find Anderson just as annoying as you do. There is a website called MapCrunch and it drops you in a random location and a lot people make a game out of it and try to find the airport."

"Boring." Sherlock rolled his eyes at the idea and turned his back to John, so he was now facing the back of the couch.

"Of course you would say that. You'd just get bored from being lost all the time." John replied with a faint smirk.

Sherlock flipped back over. "Is that a challenge?" Before John could reply he hopped up off the couch, walked over the coffee table and over to his flatmate. He then yanked the laptop from John's lap.

"What are you doing? Give that back! It took me over an hour to get out of the bloody woods and into civilization!" John shouted as he jumped out of the chair and lunged for the laptop.

Sherlock evaded easily and wandered back over to the couch without another word.

"No! I'm serious! Give me back my lap top! I didn't have the 'Urban only' box checked while in the hidden location mode. I will not have you mess up my progress!"

"I found the airport," Sherlock replied and then put the laptop down on the coffee table.

John's mouth hung open in disbelief for just a moment and then he closed it. "You're lying…" He walked over to the laptop, eyed it and then he looked to Sherlock. "But…how did you…so…quick…"

"Simple deduction. Do people really spend hours looking for a virtual airport?"

"I hate you," John said and then went to the kitchen for a jar of jam to help make himself feel better.


End file.
